Do you believe in magic, Kenny?
by SecretScreaming
Summary: Craig has been working on a new magic trick. When Kenny shows up unannounced, Craig decides to quell the teen's boredom with some good old fashion magic. Complete. Crenny


Title: Do you believe in Magic?

Author: Nobara The Jashinist

Disclaimer: I do not own Craig or Kenny. Nay, they belong to thems at South Park Studio. Nor do I make anything more than lols off of this fan fiction.

A quick rap on the door awoke Craig from his peaceful slumber on the couch. Muttering quietly about people leaving him alone, he jerked open the door and froze for a moment at the sight of his good friend Kenny standing there in the snow. Standing aside, the teen allowed the parka-clad boy into his home, and, taking a quick glance around outside, shut it behind him. It was customary for Craig to receive surprise visits from his friends, but rarely did he ever see Kenny outside of school.

"Dude, sorry for not calling or anything, but I was so fucking bored at my house. Do you have anything fun to do here?" Kenny stared expectantly at Craig, as if an answer would magically appear before him. Staring mutely for a moment, Craig walked back over to the couch and lay back down on top of it, attempting to get comfortable. He stiffened a few seconds later, however, when he felt another body snuggled very close to him in an attempt to not fall off the narrow seating area.

"Come on… I know you must be able to think of something…" The fine hairs on the back of Craig's neck stood up at the mental images that came rushing into his mind like flood water. Sitting up suddenly, Craig turned his head sharply to gaze at his friend, who was balanced precariously on the edge of the cushion. Smiling slightly, the black haired male jabbed his finger into the blonde's chest, knocking him to the floor, thus clearing his path. Stepping over Kenny, Craig made his way over to the window and gazed outside.

"Kenny. Would you like to see a magic trick?"

The blonde nodded vigorously before realizing he could not be seen.

"Sure Craig. What is it?" Craig smiled wickedly to himself before allowing his apathetic mask to sink back upon his features.

"Ok. First, I need you to take off all your clothes. They could prove as a hazard if you keep them on. Then, I need you to stand next to the arm of the couch at close your eyes." Eager to be a part of a magic trick, Kenny did exactly as Craig said, not once questioning him as he positioned himself. He jumped a bit as he suddenly felt hot air on the nape of his neck.

"I will now, make my penis DISAPPEAR!" In the moment it took Kenny to understand what had been said, he felt something hard thrust itself upwards into his tight little ass. Crying out, Kenny was knocked forward with the momentum of Craig's thrust and caught himself inches before his face implanted itself into the couch cushions. Eyes wide with pain, Kenny whipped his head around to glare daggers at Craig.

"What the FUCK, Dude?" Craig merely smiled at him before leaning forward, thrusting himself further in as he did so.

"I know you want it, Kenny. That thing that makes me what the guys go crazy for. They lose their minds, Kenny. THEY. LOSE. THEM." Each word was punctuated with a thrust directly aimed for the approximate location of Kenny's prostate, and each hitting it dead on with power unrivaled by anyone the blonde had ever been with. Moaning loudly, Kenny finally submitted to Craig, spreading his legs like a good little slut. Using blood as his only form of lubrication, Craig grinded his hips into Kenny's snug bum before reaching down and wrapping his hands around Kenny's cock. Gasping in surprise, Kenny squirmed as Craig delicately fondled him, soft fingers lightly trailing the underside of his cock before slowly tugging on it, as though he was using a shake weight. Kenny threw back his head with pleasure as Craig buried himself to the hilt inside, brushing his prostate.

Craig shivered as Kenny tightened around him purposefully, teasing him into a breathy moan as he continued to pump in and out of the blonde male. Two could play at this game. Missing the first time, Craig nailed Kenny's prostate in quick succession, hearing the other male's breath hitch before he cried out loudly and came into Craig's hand. Hearing that sound tipped Craig over the edge and before he could even pull out, he was filling Kenny with his seed. It trickled down both boy's thighs as Craig collapsed atop Kenny, crawling forwards until they were both laying on the couch, calves dangling over the arm. They lay in near silence, the only sound being of their harsh breathing before Kenny looked over at the black haired male with a glare.

"That was probably the lamest trick I have EVER heard, Craig. Really? I'm going to make my penis disappear? What are you, the fucking Joker or some shit?" Craig laughed softly, still panting.

"You're the dumbass who fell for it. So, are you still bored?"

"Not in the least bit, dude… Not in the least fucking bit."


End file.
